Love to last a life time
by Nicki003
Summary: Inuyasha is a troubled hanyou. Life could be better to say the least. Shunned from either group because he's neither human nor full youkai. he meets the girl of his dreams and life is ok for a while. Full summary inside. Please R


**Love to last a life time.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though.

**Story Summary:** Inuyasha is a troubled hanyou. Life could be better to say the least. Shunned from either group because he's neither human nor full youkai. he meets the girl of his dreams and life is ok for a while. Late night visits, long walks. But then his life is changed forever when he has to run away from everything he knows. Living in a completely new era, new things, new people, and being forced to attend highschool are puuting strain on his relationship. And after his life is totally changed, he is forced to come to a decision. To stay where he is, continue living this new life and possibly lose his mother sooner. Or go back to his old life, see his family andold friends, and try to forget about all the people he's grown to know, love and respect that he left with no explanation.

**Chapter Summary: **The very beginning. He needs guidance and understanding, she needs some to love her.

By: Nicki

0

Chapter one: The beginning of Inuyasha

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha's ears twitched listening for the slightest noise, a warm breeze swished over is ear causing a low pur to escape his lips. The forest below him was silent and unmoving. The only noise to be heard was the tense breathing of the inuhanyou, Inuyasha, high in the trees above the ground. Inuyasha turned his head up to look at the clear, dark purple sky. Only one star could be seen. He stared at the single twinkling star contently. His breathing relaxed until it was steady.

_"Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight, Wish I may, Wish I Might, Have the wish I tonight"_,Inuyasha whispered quietly, _"I wish, I wish upon this star, Kami grant this wish of which I ask you"_. "I wish that you, Kami, will help me, and lead me, in the right direction for my life".  
A twig snapped below him, yanking him back to reality. Inuyasha looked down to see a boy about his age carrying water. His features would be hidden to a human in this light, but not him. The boy had short smokey black hair, eyes squinted with effort. He wore a black battle hoari, black hakamas and sandals. There were a few cuts on his face and he had a deep gash on his right arm. He tripped over a dead branch spilling the water everywhere. Inuyasha leapt down from the branch he had been sitting on, startling the boy. The boy jumped up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boy's POV

_"Dad, please", I begged. I didn't want to get married. A bond of love and trust... yeah right. I was arranged to be married to Nari. I was only 14!_

_"No, you're getting married and that's final!" He yelled. _

_"Dad!" I screamed. A tear fell from my red eyes, "please?" I begged as I fell down to my knees with my head down._

_"Get off the floor", he said calmly, "You will not beg. It's disrespectful"._

_"It's my freedom, it's mine not yours! You have no right to take that from me! It's the only thing I have left!" I screamed throwing my head to up glaring at him fiercly, "Mom's dead, Kay's dead! It's your fault! You weren't here to protect them. I was six! I was forced to watch as my family was brutally murdered! You weren't HERE to protect them! Our family!" I screamed, a sob escaped my lips. "And now you think that you have a right to be my father! It's my freedom and you have no RIGHT to take that from me!"_

_A look of shock flew into his eyes as I stood up. The emotions in my head and heart swirled around until everything went dark._

_(A few monthes later)_

_I leand against the doorway of my family hut staring at Sora from across the road. She was beautiful, her long black hair flowing down her back. Tan skin, sky blue eyes, thin but not too thin, and curvy. She looked over at me and blushed lightly. The light pink blush made her look even more beautiful and child-like. She smiled and I grinned._

_"Goodmorning Torin-sama!" Sora called giggling._

_"Goodday M'lady!" I called back walking over to her._

_"How's your day Kei?" Sora inquired_

_"Fine now", I said grinning._

_Sora blushed again smiling agreeably. I watched her watch me slowly running her eyes over me. She blushed deeper when she realized I'd caught her. I continued to smile looking her in the eyes. Her eyes met mine._

_She leaned toward me slowly placing her lips on mine, my eyes widened in shock before closing. I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist. I ran my tounge along her lips slowly caressing them. She parted her lips and I deepend the kiss be exploring her mouth before pulling a way for a breath. I looked at her, her face was flushed with something more then embaressment, eyes glazed over. My hakamas grew tight slightly._

_One week later_

_I sat on the ground of the cave staring out at the stream below. "Kei!" Sora called. I grinned and called back. She came and sat beside me._

_"What're you doing out here?" I asked._

_"Just wandering, I'm going to go for a swim though", she said with an innocent smile._

_I continued to smile as I nodded. She went to the shore and stepped behind a tree to change, soon she slipped into the water. Hakamas tight I went down to the shore. I undid my hoari and pulled off my shirt and slipped into the water._

_"Keitaro!" Sora cried shocked. Her face flushed. I caught her lips. _

**"WAHHHHH!".**

My head shot up at the sound of my son's crying, awaking me from my dream. I felt his head, "fever", I muttered. I stood and took some water jugs and left the hut towards the stream.

A soft breeze flowed around me cooling me slightly. About ten minutes later the stream came into view. I filled up the brown jugs with the cool clear liquid (water) and swung the bar onto my shoulders, "I'm taking the forest back", I said groaning as a shot of pain ran up my right arm. Following the forest route I walked Then all of a sudden I was on the ground, "Ah shit", I said as the water spilled everywhere. I jumped up as a guy around my age dropped down infront of me.

0

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked, picking up the jugs.

"Uh, yeah", the boy said, "those are mine".

"I know", Inuyasha said before dashing off to the stream. He filled them the ran back to the boy. Inuyasha helped the boy up and shook his hand, "I'm Inuyasha".

"Keitaro", he said. He reached for the water but Inuyasha swatted his arm away.

"What happened to your arm?" Inuyasha asked and began walking towards the boys hut.

"Fighting a filthy demon", Keitaro said bitterly.

"Oh", Inuyasha said with a smirk, "I assume that's you kid crying? What's wrong with him?"

"He's crying?" Keitaro said shocked, "how can you hear him?"

"I'm a hanyou", Inuyasha said with laughter in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you then", Keitaro said in awe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Keitaro's village. Suki stared out at the dark of the night. She felt the slight breeze run over her face and smiled lightly for a moment. She missed the feeling of the night spring air on her face and arms while she danced around and played with the other village children. It had all been so happy once, so calm and peaceful, but that was before _him_.The man her _mother_ call a husband. Her own father had died long ago, she remembered him. She remembered the way her mother used to laugh and sing to her at night. She remembered her father's voice as he told her the important things in life, like how to be a good person. And how to always be polite and kind, even to those who didn't deserve it. He used to say, "Always be polite and kind to everyone. No matter if they deserve it or not, because then you can say that you lived a life of respect and kindness. Even if no one else can". A voice was heard in the front room pulling her from her thoughts. Suki sat down silently and covered up, listening.

"The new moon I suppose", her mother's calm, emotionless voice said.

"Sounds perfect, I'm sure Tyrone would be perfect. Rich boy, even if the little bitch doesn't deserve him", her father's cold voice rang out. Suki didn't even flinch at the insults anymore, she was used to them.

Sounds of footsteps came towards her room then walked to the other bedroom. The lights went off. Suki stood up and looked up at the sky again.

_Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight, Wish I may, Wish I Might, Have the wish I tonight"_,Suki whispered quietly, _"I wish, I wish upon this star, Kami grant this wish of which I ask you"_. "Kami, I wish for someone to love, and who loves me".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A month later. Early in the evening)

"Mum I do have to go. She's waiting and I've gotta get her", Inuyasha said urgently.

"Good, go and don't come back till father or Sessh come for you and her", Izyzaro said.

Inuyasha examined his mother. Cloudy violet eyes, black hair, thin and beautiful. One single tear escaped as he hugged her tightly. "I love you mum".

Inuyasha sighed slightly as he turned away from the person that had raised him, "Goodbye mum". And with that he took off running towards the place where he was to meet the girl he loved. He hadn't wanted to leave his mother but it was important. He had to go and there was no other choices.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha stood in front of the Bone Eater's Well. He turned around and looked at his home, the place he grew up in. Only seventeen, he was leaving. Inuyasha looked down the well, then turned to Suki. She was beautiful in the light she was in. The sky was still dark violet, dawn was coming and the light seemed to glow around her. She was truely beautiful. Suki sat on the side of the well with her head tilted, slightly, towards the moon. She wore a light blue peasent dress, which came to mid calf, and no shoes. Her light brown-blonde hair sparkled as it hung down her back and over her shoulder. He couldn't see them but he knew her beautiful blue, grey, and honey eyes shone with happy tears. He smiled sadly as memories of why he was in trouble came to him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Inuyasha flew high above the trees. He landed in a tree. Inuyasha sat on a branch just outside of her village. He had been watching her for nearly a month, innocent and kind. Right now , she sat on a rock which was only a few metres north of where he sat. The girl was staring up at the sky with a 'free' expression on her face. Her eyes were beautiful. Sky blue, flecked with sky grey and surounded with honey._

_"Suki!" Her mother called. The girl's eyes turned pure grey in an instant. The 'free' expression gone, replaced by a 'trapped' look. Inuyasha felt sorry for the girl. As he had watched her, he had found that everyday she felt more trapped and lonely. _

_The girl stood and sighed as she went into her house. "Some men from the village are coming tomorrow. You will greet them and the one thatlikes you best will be your husband on the next new moon", her father said. _

_"But-" Suki started to protest._

_"Do not argue with him. He's your father he may do what he wishes with you", her mother said._

_Suki looked dow, her hair hiding her face. "I hate you!" She screamed and ran out into the night._ _Her father ran to the door telling her to get back inside._

_Inuyasha jumped into the night sky, following her. About five minutes later, he found her in a clearing. He sat beside a tree, watching her. His heart went out to her, she looked up as if she knew he was there. Inuyasha went to slide back but hit a branch, snapping it. Suki juped and said, "wh-who's ther. father?" _

_"No Suki it's not your father", Inuyasha said. _

_Suki's eyes widened with fright. She stepped back slowly._

_"Don't be scared", Inuyasha said._

_"Please don't hurt me", Suki said._

_Inuyasha stepped into the light of the clearing._

_"I'm inuyasha", Inuyasha said._

_"Inu-Inuyasha?" Suki said cautiously, "dog demon?"_

_"SUKI!" Suki's father yelled, "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!"_

_"No", Suki whispered tears ran down her face as she swung around._

_Inuyasha grabbed Suki around the waist and jumped into the tree above them. The man ran through the clearing and dissapeared in the forest again._

_"Thank you Inuyasha", Suki said turning around in his lap, straddling him. She sat close to his stomach._

_Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly them opened them. "Go to sleep, you're tired"._

_Suki sat in Inuyasha's lap, straddling him. She leanded against him and fell asleep instantly. In the morning Suki awoke slowly and smiled into Inuyasha's strong chest. _

_She sat up, her hips shifting as she did. Inuyasha winced._

_"Am I-yawns I hurting you?" Suki said._

_"No", Inuyasha said, his voice was tight._

_Suki shifted a little trying to help him. Inuyasha grabbed her hips to hold her still. Suki turned her head towards her village. She shifted again. Inuyasha felt his Hakamas tighten. He winced. He couldn't help it, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. His hands slowly pulled her towards him. Suki gasped and his tounge grazed her upper pallet. She moaned softly into the kiss, then slowly returned the kiss. Inuyasha pulled away as her sent turned cinnamony. Suki's, slightly dialated, eyes questioned him. _

_"I can't do that to you", Inuyasha said._

_"What do you mean, do what?" Suki asked._

_"SUKI!" Her father's voice sung out harshly through the early morning light, "stupid bitch!"_

_"Oh no. I have to get home. Please do me a favour?" Suki said._

_"An-anything", Inuyasha said._

_"Some men from the village will come to meet me tonight. Please come and get my father to let you take me away", Suki begged._

_"Ok, I will", Inuyasha said solemly_

0

_Suki closed the door to the hut and turned to face her father. _

_"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" He yelled._

_"Father, I'm sorry I ran away. I had no right to make a fool of you and I deserve punishment for it", Suki said._

_"That's right girl", he said, "put on your sleeping robe"._

_Suki ate quickly. She put on the flimsy clothing. He tied her wrists together behind her. Suki leaned against the wall above her bed. A man came into the room. He had black hair and wore a pair of grey pants and a white shirt._

_Suki knew her parents were gone. "He-hello sir"._

_"Hello Suki", The man said._

_"What do you want to do?" Suki said._

_"Hm", he said._

_Suki gulped as he came closer to her. She gasped as she felt his fingers questing inside her suddenly. He licked his fingers and shook his head. He left and another man came in. Then one with black hair in a ponytail, his eyes were blue and he wore brown pants and a white shirt. He did the same as the man before. As did the next three men. _

_One boy soon came in and sat on the bed and said, "Hello Suki"._

_"Hello sir", Suki replied with a bored tone. She continued to stare at the wall to her right._

_"What's you favorite colour?" The 15 year old asked._

_"Blue and green and orange and brown and grey and white and, and, and RED!" Suki said in mock happiness_

_"Well mine is red", he said, softly._

_"That's nice", Suki said._

_"Did you know that you are really pretty?" he said._

_She whipped her head around to look at him. He had a look of sincerity and gentlness in his eyes and face. "Th-thank you", she said in shock, "May I inquire, what you name is?" He had long black hair tied into a ponytail. A pair of inqisitive violet eyes peered at her from behind his long bangs. "Inuyasha?" Suki whispered softly. 'No it's not. How could I mistake him? Inuyasha had amber eyes, not violet ones'._

_"Ryanoku", he replied._

_"I like your name", she said earnestly_

_"Thank you, yours is beautiful just like you", Ryanoku said._

_Suki smiled. Ryanoku leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss. Suki's eyes shot wide then closed. Ryanoku wrapped his arms around her waist. Ryanoku ran his tounge over her lips requesting access. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of Inuyasha. Suki suddenly shoved Ryanoku away from her._

_"I can't", Suki whispered as another tear ran freely._

_"I understand, in love with another", Ryanoku said with a smile._

_Suki nodded gently. "I'm sorry"._

_"Suki I must go. goodnight", the man said._

_"Night", Suki said tearfully._

_Ryanoku stood and left the small room. He walked slowly up to her _father_. "Sir?"_

_Mr. Katan turned to look at the young man, "yes?"_

_"Your daughter. I like her very much", Ryanoku said softly._

_Mr. Katan quirked an eyebrow at him. He didn't recognise this man. "Do you? May I ask, who might you be?"_

_"Ryanoku Okatoshi", Ryanoku said. He stared into Mr. Katan's eyes._

_"Well then. Have your father speak to me before the new moon. You know, to discuss 'bride' fees", Mr. Katan said._

_Ryanoku felt sick at the thought of 'selling' a person but nodded and left._

_LAST ONE", Suki heard her father yell._

_A moment later a man with long black hair, green eyes, and black clothes entered._

_"Hello sir", Suki said as another tear ran down her face._

_"Evenin' miss", the man said._

_"What's your name", Suki said shortly._

_"Tyrone", the man said._

_"Nice to meet you Tyrone", Suki said._

_"What's your favorite colour?" He asked _

_"Nature colours", Suki said, "and red"._

_"Really? Mine too", Tyrone said._

_"What are you gonna do?" Suki said._

_"Talk to you", Tyrone said._

_(Later) _

_"Mr. Katan, I like your daughter", Tyrone said._

_"Your the one. The new moon is when her wedding will be", Suki's father said. He had no intentions of letting money slip by._

_"See you in a month then sir", Tyrone said._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Inuyasha walked through the forest. Wind blew through the trees and over the flowing meadows. Suki sat on a small boulder close to the village. Wind fluttered through her hair. Her eyes sad but her expression blank and emotionless. Inuyasha walked up to her from behind. A tear fell from Suki's eye. _

_"You didn't come", Suki said bitterly._

_Inuyasha flinched. He didn't answer. A tear ran down his face as he turned around and ran back into the forest. _

_'I can't tell her, she'll be disgusted!'_

_'**Damn right! Humans are pitiful**'_

_'She herself is human'_

_'**So? Humans are not understanding!**'_

_'Neither are youkai!'_

_'But'_

_'Tell her she has the right to know'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(The new moon. Just before dawn. )_

_Ryanoku sat in the back of the ceremony area. Suki walked slowly and sadly up the aisle to meet Tyrone. The ceremony commenced._

"To love and cherish in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse", Tyrone said looking lovingly into Suki's eyes

_"Do you, Tyrone Kari, take Suki Katan to be your bride?" The minister asked._

_"I do", Tyrone replied._

_"Does anyone have any objections to why these two should not be wed?" The minister questioned._

_"I object!" Ryanoku cried._

_Suki's head shot up, with tears in her eyes she dropped Tyrone's hand. Suki stared at Ryanoku. Ryanoku smiled a typical smile as she ran to him, "Suki I think I'm falling for you". Suki stared at him. Ryanoku suddenly began to change as the first light of the sun appeared over the horizon. White hair, hanyou ears, fangs and claws._

_"I think I am too", Suki said and threw her arms around the newly transformed Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked her up, "take me away from here", Suki whispered. With that, Inuyasha ran. He ran like he'd never run before, dodging a purifying arrow. _

_"Stupid demon!" A man's voice called, "Get him. Get that girl!"_

_"KILL HIM!" The villagers cried._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You ready?" Inuyasha said looking between Suki and the well. Suki nodded and they leaped into the well. The blue light shot up, gently caressing them, the light turned pink for a moment before they landed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Notes: I decided to try my story again cuz the last one sucked. So if you're reading this, i hope you like this one better than the last one.


End file.
